Big Time Rush Songfictions
by bigtimerushers28
Summary: Putting all of BTR's songs into songfics! Review with your name, which BTR song and which guy and you could be picked!
1. Chapter 1

**Jessica here! So here is my BTR songfic oneshots that I just mentioned about in My Minnesota Love! So check that story out too! So first I'm just going to put me as the OC but review with your name, what song, and which guy and maybe you'll get picked! Ok here we go...**

**DISCLAIMER; -NO. Don't even ask. I DO NOT own Big Time Rush in any way possible. ):**

_Get a call on a random afternoon. I pick it up and I see that it's you._

"Hello?"

"Kendall? It's Jessica. I have something to tell you."

_Like my heart you were breaking the news as you say it's over._

"..I hope you understand and we can still be friends."

"Yeah, sure. Bye Jessica."

_Heading out 'cause I'm out of my mind. All my friends gonna see my tonight._

Kendall angrily grabs his keys and slams his door shut after stomping out.

He opens the door to James's mansion-like house. It seemed like everyone was already here but he was half an hour late anyways.

_Staying here 'til the sun starts to rise and I'm gonna..._

He sees James walk over with a tall, skinny blonde.

Kendall I'd like you to meet Ashley. Where's Jessica?"

_Dance hard, laugh hard, turn the music up now, party like a rockstar, can I get a what now. I swear I'll do anything that I have to 'til I forget about you._

"She, um, dumped me today."

"You okay, man?"

"No. But I'll do anything to forget about her so lets get this party started, shall we?

James smirked and walked away with Kendall and Ashley.

_Jump up, fall down, gonna play it loud now, don't care my head is spinning all around now. I swear I'll do anything I have to 'til I forget about you._

_Never thought I'd be here on my own, waiting for you to knock on my door. Since you left I don't wait by the phone. I'm moving.._

Walking over to get some punch, Kendall sees Jessica making out with Joe, the senior heartthrob. He clutches his cup tightly and walks towards Carlos, Logan, and James who are in the center of the dance floor with a crowd surrounding them.

_Found a place where I can lose myself and just leave your memory on a shelf. See I'm fine no I don't need nobody else cause I'm going.._

Suddenly a microphone is thrown at Kendall. Looking up he sees James.

"Show Jessica what you are made of, Knight."

He grabs the mic and smirked.

He began to sing..

_Dance hard, laugh hard, turn the music up now, party like a rockstar, can I get a what now. I swear I'll do anything that I have to 'til I forget about you._

With a crowd circling him he continued..

_Jump up, fall down, gonna play it loud now, don't care my head is spinning all around now. I swear I'll do anything I have to 'til I forget about you._

Looking over he saw Jessica staring at him with Joe holding her close, obviously annoyed by the fact she was paying attention to Kendall and not him.

He looked straight at her and sang..

_Spending money like it don't mean a thing. I'm going crazy, yeah, I don't even think. I'm losing my mind, it's all I can do, 'til I forget about you._

Joe tried pulling her closer and kissing her but she simply pushed him away and watched Kendall with a smile.

_Dance hard, laugh hard, turn the music up now, party like a rockstar, can I get a what now. I swear I'll do anything that I have to 'til I forget about.._

_Jump up, fall down, gonna play it loud now, don't care my head is spinning all around now. I swear I'll do anything I have to 'til I forget about you!_

He finished and was rewarded with a round of applause. He smiled at his friends who pointed to someting in front of him.

He turned around and saw Jessica in front of him.

"I can't forget about you," she said as he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner but I had writers block with this songfic but I think I made it work. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Big Time Rush.. but in this story there's only James. So no I don't own him if I don't own Big Time Rush. Luuur Duuur. **

_There are so many things that I never, ever got to say. _

Sydney walked through the halls of Minnesota High with her head held high and a grin plastered across her face. Every head was turning towards hers as she continued to walk down into homeroom. As she entered the room she went to her usual seat, which was in front of the 'face of Minnesota' James Diamond.

_'Cause I'm always tongue tied with my words getting in the way._

"H-hi Sydney." James mentally slapped himself for stuttering.

Sydney looked up at him with a smile, "Hi James."

"I need to ask you something." She gave him a nod of approval so he continued. "Do you want to-. He shook his head and tried again. "Do you want to-.

Sydney looked at him confused as the bell rang. They quickly took their seats as James started to zone out.

_If you could read my mind, then all your doubts would be left behind and every little thing would be falling into place._

'If only you knew what I was really thinking. Then you would understand everything,' James thought to himself.

_I would scream to the world they would see your my girl but I just keep getting.._

He looked out the window, still in a daze. He thought about being the 'it' couple in school. The couple everyone knew about and talked about and was jealous about. He was one of the most popular guys in school and now he can't even tell a girl how he really feels about her.

He started to write in his notebook, _Stuck Stuck, but I'm never giving up up, in the middle of a perfect day I'm tripping over words to say. But I don't want to keep you guessing but I always end up getting stuck stuck but I'm never giving up up. _

"Mr. Diamond, what are you doodling?"

"Errrr, I'm not doodling, I'm writing notes for this chapter."

"Oh, then very good!"

_It's the way that I feel when you're doing what you do to me. It keeps you running through my mind 24'7 days a week. And if you've got the time just stick around and you'll realize that it's worth every minute that it takes just wait and see.._

James walked through the auditorioum doors of his school building. Tonight was the school talent show and James knew that most of the people that would peform would suck. Suddenly James felt a hand make its way down his arm stopping at his wrist, grabbing it slightly. A chill ran his spine as he looked over. There he saw Sydney, the love of his life. She gave him a smile and tugged on his wrist. He followed her as she lead him to the front row.

_I would scream to the world they would see your my girl but I just keep getting.._

He sat down next to her as those words he wrote in his book replayed in his head.- _Stuck Stuck, but I'm never giving up up, in the middle of a perfect day I'm tripping over words to say. But I don't want to keep you guessing but I always end up getting stuck stuck but I'm never giving up up._

He knew what he had to do to win her over. If he can't _say _it to her why not _sing _it to her. He excused himself leaving behind a confused Sydney. The next thing she knew James was on stage staring at her singing...

_ I'm over the chances wasted. Tell me it's not to late, it's only the nervous times that keep me bottled up inside. _

He saw her looking at him with a wide smile and knew he had won.

_Keep getting Stuck Stuck, but I'm never giving up up, in the middle of a perfect day I'm tripping over words to say. But I don't want to keep you guessing but I always end up getting stuck stuck but I'm never giving up up._

He finished with a round of applause, especially from Sydney who gave him a smile and nod.

That night James Diamond won _two _things; The Minnesota High Talent Show and Sydney's heart.

**Hope you all liked! I'll get started on another soon! And follow me on twitter Jessiicasmyname and Tanyaccrew. And on tumblr- CheckItSwagTunes. (: **

**-Jessica. **


End file.
